Just the Way You Dream
by hurriCADE
Summary: "Sure, the brunette always thought Chloe was beautiful; who wouldn't? The girl basically looked like a model. But now, with her face completely relaxed and free of make up, hair lightly tussled as it splayed across her pillow, and body clad in an over-sized faded t-shirt, Beca thought Chloe looked absolutely breathtaking..." Bechloe Valentine's oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day:3


**A/N: BRITTANY SNOW HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR PITCH PERFECT 2! My feels omfg halp. No I am not okay. Do not tell me to calm down. Happy Valentine's Day you aca-awesome nerds:3**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

><p>"If you keep glaring at your screen like that your face is going to freeze."<p>

"I'm not glaring at my screen."

"Yes you are."

Beca sighed, leaning back against the headboard as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. It was the 13th, the night before Valentine's day, and she had come over to Chloe's apartment for a couple days to keep the redhead company while Aubrey was gone to Jesse's hometown. It was currently around eleven thirty at night, and the two were sprawled out on Chloe's bed, conversing comfortably with each other. Chloe was playing a game halfheartedly on her phone, and Beca was currently working on a mix. Well, trying.

"Okay, maybe I am glaring a little bit," Beca admitted with a grunt. "I'm having difficulty putting it together."

"Why don't you stop for the night? You've been working on it for hours," the older girl pointed out, seeing the tired look in Beca's eyes. Setting her phone down, Chloe, with the brunette's silent nod of consent, gently slid the headphones off Beca's ears before moving the DJ's laptop from her lap to the foot of the bed. Beca watched Chloe do this with a small appreciative smile, finding it endearing how much the redhead cared.

"I suppose a bit of a break wouldn't hurt," Beca mumbled, yawning and stretching out her sore back with a few relieving pops. Once she was satisfied with this, she slid down the bed, flopping onto her side and nuzzling into the pillow beneath her head with a relaxed sigh.

"Good, I definitely think you deserve it," The redhead agreed, smiling down at her friend's relaxed form. Setting her phone onto the side table, Chloe moved to lay down as well, ending up face to face with Beca on the pillow. The brunette blushed at the close proximity, shifting back to leave a friendly amount of space between them as she cleared her throat. Chloe gave a small amused chuckle at this, causing a shy smile to cross Beca's face. "So do I get to hear this mix you're working on when it's finished?" the redhead inquired.

"Mm, maybe," the brunette replied vaguely, the corner of her lip upturned. "If it turns out, that is."

"I'm sure it'll be aca-awesome no matter what you do to it," Chloe assured her.

Beca shrugged, a humble grin on her face. "We'll see," she responded. Chloe hummed in response, her hand casually grabbing one of the brunette's as she began playing with Beca's fingers. The DJ blushed, her skin tingling with Chloe's soft touch, but she said nothing, used to the redhead's invasion of space by now. A comfortable silence washed over them, and Beca watched the redhead's hands as they fidgeted with her own, unaware that Chloe was watching her face with a smile; the older girl found Beca's awkwardness with physical contact adorable, and unbeknownst to the DJ, she often purposefully invaded Beca's personal space just to see her reaction.

"So, when do Aubrey and Jesse get back again?" Beca asked after a few moments, raising her gaze slowly to meet Chloe's friendly blue stare.

"Mm, the day after Valentine's Day," the older girl responded, massaging Beca's hand gently with hers. "They consider this their 'Valentine getaway.' At least that's what Aubrey said Jesse was calling it."

Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe they're together sometimes. They're like polar opposites."

"They do say opposites attract," Chloe mused.

"True. Jesse talks about Aubrey constantly, and as dorky as he is, I'm glad they're happy together," Beca admitted.

"Me too. Aubrey brings up the romantic cheesy stuff Jesse does for her all the time," Chloe gushed, smiling. "I think they're good for each other."

Beca nodded. "Yeah. But seriously, since when does Valentine's day call for a big getaway?"

Chloe grinned. "Well, you know Jesse. The big romantic dreamer, and Valentine's day is the day of love."

The brunette nodded, and there was a pause before Beca spoke. "So what about you?" she asked, trying to sound casual as she lowered her gaze back to their conjoined hands. "Do you have any big plans for Valentine's day?"

Chloe sighed. "No. I don't have a Valentine this year," she pouted. This surprised the brunette, and Beca couldn't explain why she felt a bit of pressure in her chest leave at this admittance; she had almost been certain Chloe of all people would have plans on Valentine's day. Guys were practically lining the streets just to talk to her, and it wasn't odd for the redhead to receive plenty of Valentine requests from what seemed like half the school.

"Didn't anybody ask you?" Beca inquired curiously.

"Just a few douchebag guys. No one worth spending Valentine's day with," Chloe explained. "It's not that big of a deal though I guess. I'd much rather spend Valentine's Day with you than some random guy."

Beca's heart leapt, gaze shooting up to connect with Chloe's bright capturing Disney eyes. "Really?"

Chloe chuckled, thumb drawing circles on Beca's palm. "Yeah totes. Plus, you're much more fun to tease."

The brunette rolled her eyes, grinning. "Gee, thanks."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any Valentine's day plans?"

"Mmm," Beca made a face. "Not really. Besides hanging out with you of course."

Chloe smiled. "Well we can just be single together then. Unless you want to be my Valentine," the redhead teased, moving her face closer to Beca's as she wiggled her eyebrows. The brunette let out a squeak at the sudden invasion of space, her face flushing bright red, and her eyes automatically trailed to Chloe's pink inviting lips. The older girl pulled back before Beca could respond, chuckling at the deer in headlights look on the DJ's face. "You're too easy to wind up," the redhead teased, finding Beca's reaction rather adorable.

Beca let out a breath, relaxing from her tense position as she cast Chloe a mock glare. "You're being a weirdo," she said, a small smile making it's way through.

"I'm not being weird, you're the one making this weird," Chloe retorted with a laugh. "Besides, you know you love me," she said, winking playfully.

"Sure," Beca spoke fondly as she rolled her eyes. After a few seconds, another yawn made it's way past the brunette's lips, and Chloe grinned softly.

"Tired?" She inquired. Beca shrugged, nuzzling the pillow beneath her head.

"Mm, maybe a little," she hummed.

"It _is_ late, we should probably be getting to sleep anyway," Chloe said. Then, without warning, the redhead turned her back to Beca, and before the brunette could question her, Chloe pulled the DJ's hand that she had been holding around her, cuddling into Beca's arms as she pressed her back flush against Beca's front. The brunette blushed, breath hitching at their intimate position.

"You say _I'm_ the one making this weird?" she tried to joke, though her voice was a higher octave with her nervousness. Her body remained rigid against Chloe's, and she attempted to calm her racing heart as she awkwardly spooned the older girl. Chloe merely giggled in response, shushing her.

"Yes," she responded simply, snuggling against Beca. "I like cuddling. Besides, think of it as your punishment for calling me weird."

"But I have to finish my mix," Beca whined.

"Too bad. We're cuddling," Chloe chirped playfully. "Besides, you can finish it later."

"Fine," Beca mumbled, relenting. Chloe grinned victoriously, quickly reaching out to switch the lamp off before cuddling back into the DJ's embrace. Her smile brightened even more as she felt the DJ's arms slowly, almost cautiously, relax around her, hands settling in a more comfortable position around the redhead's stomach. Beca's body eventually slackened from it's tense position, and it moulded flush against Chloe's back comfortably.

"Goodnight Beca," Chloe whispered, placing her hand lightly over Beca's on her stomach.

"Night," Beca responded, her breath warming Chloe's neck, and with a sigh of contentment, the redhead closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

Beca kept her body as still as possible while she held Chloe in her arms, not wanting to disturb her as she drifted off. Though Beca would never admit it, she was enjoying the feel of the older girl cuddled up against her, and she decided to relish in this moment. Inhaling deeply, her lungs filled with the familiar smell of Chloe, and the DJ smiled as she let out a soft sigh in contentment.

About twenty minutes later, Beca could feel the slow rise and fall of Chloe's breath, and remembering her mixing program was still open on her laptop, the brunette reluctantly eased herself out of her comfortable position. Her body instantly felt cold where Chloe's body heat once warmed, and as much as she wished she could lay back down with Chloe, she knew she needed to close out of her program and move her laptop off the bed so it didn't fall.

Noiselessly stepping off the bed, Beca grabbed her laptop, lifting it to move onto Chloe's desk. Once she set it down, she quickly saved her progress on the mix before closing the program, shutting her laptop as soon as her desktop was displayed.

Moving back to the bed, she was halfway through crawling onto the mattress when her eyes took in Chloe's sleeping form, and Beca smiled gently at the sight. Sure, the brunette always thought Chloe was beautiful; who wouldn't? The girl basically looked like a model. But now, with her face completely relaxed and free of make up, hair lightly tussled as it splayed across her pillow, and body clad in an over-sized faded t-shirt, Beca thought Chloe looked absolutely breathtaking; she couldn't help but smile as she admired the older girl next to her.

With this thought in mind, she was suddenly hit with an inspiration to finish the mix she had been working on, and while she'd initially planned on curling up next to Chloe and going to sleep, she stood back up to grab her computer again.

* * *

><p>Chloe's eyes drifted open as the sun's rays filtered through the window, and a dazed smile made it's way onto her face as she felt an arm draped loosely across her midsection and a leg entangled with hers. Carefully turning to face the DJ, she grinned as she saw Beca sprawled out on her stomach, back rising and falling slowly and lips slightly parted. The brunette's badass persona and emotional walls were completely down for once, her face relaxed with a rare vulnerability and innocence; Chloe couldn't help but think Beca looked absolutely adorable, and a small giggle escaped her throat.<p>

Hearing the laugh, and feeling Chloe's stomach tense under her arm, Beca began to stir, taking in a slow breath as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the redhead's stunning blue gaze, alight with a stunning full smile, and Beca couldn't help the upturn of her own lips at the sight.

"Morning," Beca mumbled, removing her arm and leg from Chloe's space so she could stretch. Seeing Beca's relaxed composure at waking up cuddled next to her, the redhead's smile got bigger; the DJ was almost always tense and uneasy with any physical contact Chloe initiated, so to see the brunette so at ease with the situation, not acting nervous or trying to withdraw away from her, was quite a pleasant turn for the older girl. With a sigh of contentment, Chloe moved closer to Beca, draping her arm around the small brunette's torso in a half hug.

"Morning," she hummed in response, nuzzling back into the warmth of Beca's neck. "You're a good cuddle buddy."

The brunette flushed, but she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, a small smile grazing her face as she relished in the warmth and comfort she felt with Chloe snuggled against her. "You're still a weirdo," Beca retorted lightly, chuckling as Chloe nudged her in the stomach.

"I just like cuddling," the redhead responded. "Besides, it's funny how you react whenever I invade you're personal space."

Beca rolled her eyes, grinning. "Jerk," she mumbled, settling back into the bed and closing her eyes as she nuzzled back into the pillow. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"It's almost noon, I think we should get up," Chloe chuckled, nudging the younger girl again. When Beca simply grunted in response, the redhead rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we can make breakfast and everything."

"...Will there be bacon?" came the muffled response from the pillow.

Chloe giggled. "If you make it."

"Fine," Beca sighed heavily, moving to the side of the bed before lazily sliding out of it. The older girl laughed at Beca's childish antics, standing from the bed.

"C'mon you dork," Chloe teased over her shoulder, padding out into the living room. She sauntered into the kitchen, heading toward the fridge to retrieve the eggs and bacon, when she heard her phone go off.

"Can you grab my phone, Becs?" she called to the DJ. When she received no response however, she stopped. "Beca?"

"I think your Valentine texted you," the brunette said, sounding slightly off as she emerged from the bedroom with Chloe's phone in her hand. The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't have a Valentine," she stated, moving to take her device from Beca's hand. Unlocking it, her heart leapt as she saw one new message, _Beca Mitchell_ displaying innocently across the notification. She glanced up questioningly, and the DJ simply shrugged in response, nervously grinning. Returning her attention back to her phone, Chloe clicked open the text.

_Chloe, will you be my Valentine?_

A soft gasp escaped her mouth at the message displayed before her, and she would have looked up at the unsure brunette standing in front of her if a small attachment hadn't caught her attention. It was a music file, simply labelled 'Chloe,' and the redhead bit her lip in anticipation as she tapped the link.

_Girl let me love you_  
><em>and I will love you<em>  
><em>until you learn<br>to love yourself  
>Girl let me love you<em>

Chloe was surprised when Beca's beautiful alto voice, clear and powerful, began drifting through her phone speaker, and the redhead's eyes snapped up to lock with the nervous DJ's gaze.

_I need somebody to love_  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>keep, keep bleeding love<em>  
><em>I need somebody to love<em>  
><em>I keep bleeding<em>  
><em>I keep, keep bleeding love<em>

Beca's voice was so full of emotion as she sang, and Beca was gazing unfalteringly at her with such sincerity, as if she was the only person in the world who mattered to her. The DJ's steel blue eyes were so full of affection and caring, and it took Chloe only a few moments to realize that the song Beca had been mixing until the wee hours of the morning was in fact a love mix that she sang. For _her_. And at this realization, tears sprung to her eyes as emotion overwhelmed her, a wide smile made it's way onto her face.

_And she will be loved_  
><em>I really wanna love somebody<em>  
><em>All you need is love<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>I really wanna dance the night away<em>  
><em>All you need is love <em>  
><em>I really wanna love somebody <em>  
><em>DJ got us falling in love again<em>

Beca, seeing Chloe's breathtaking smile, felt relief wash through her body, now confident that Chloe at least liked the mix and wasn't totally weirded out by it. With this confidence, she gave a shy smile in return, keeping her eyes trained on the redhead as she tried to portray all the love she had for Chloe through the connection they had over their locked unfaltering gaze, Beca's alto voice resounding through the room.

_And I  
>Will always love you <em>  
><em>Will you still love me tomorrow <em>  
><em>I love the way you lie <em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight <em>  
><em>I love the way you lie <em>  
><em>Can you feel the love tonight <em>  
><em>I love it<em>

When the song ended, there was a small moment of silence, allowing the two girls a moment to think and come back to reality.

"You made me a mix," Chloe spoke first, her voice full of affection. Beca shrugged, smiling gently as she broke their eye connection to glance shyly at the floor.

"I was up until four making it," she explained softly, shuffling her feet. "I did the recording parts a few days ago, and I was finally able to pull it together last night with a bit of inspiration."

"You recorded a love song for me," Chloe spoke softly, her blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"I hope it isn't too cheesy," Beca muttered self-deprecatingly, losing a bit of confidence at Chloe's lack of reaction. "I just, you said you didn't have a Valentine, and I think a beautiful girl like you deserves to have one, and I just, I kinda, maybe, like you? So, I mean you don't have to. I, you probably don't even want me as your Valentine, I just-"

Chloe cut Beca's rambling off by tackling the brunette in a hug, arms wrapping tightly around the smaller girl's form. After a few seconds she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against the DJ's. "It's perfect Beca," Chloe gushed appreciatively, her warm breath mingling with the brunette's before she moved forward to capture Beca's lips with her own.

Beca hummed into the kiss, reveling in the feel of Chloe's soft lips against hers. The kiss broke as the brunette's mouth curved into a wide beaming smile, and Chloe giggled as she pulled away, enjoying the dazed love-struck look that adorned the DJ's face as her eyes slowly drifted open.

"Happy Valentine's Day, weirdo," Beca muttered, moving in again. Chloe giggled, brushing her lips gently against the brunette's.

"Happy Valentine's Day, dork."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I drew a digital art Bechloe thing to post for Valentine's, but I decided to throw a oneshot with it. Not sure if I like it too much though, so I dunno. The song I used was Kurt Schneider's Love Medley.**

**To find the fanart (cuz it won't let me link it), just search this fic's title on deviantART. My username on there is sinomin:3**

**So, I have a random question for you! What is your favourite 'love song'? Them sweet cliche songs:P Mine's either 'Somewhere in Neverland' by All Time Low, or 'Steal Your Heart' by Augustana. They're both totally awesome for their own reasons:3 So what about you? What's your favourite?**

**Don't worry, I'm friendly:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~;3'~**


End file.
